


Senor Who

by eleniaaeon



Category: 405 - Awakencordy, Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleniaaeon/pseuds/eleniaaeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bu @pondlocked, @SesilTok ve benim (@eleniaaeon) birlikte yazdığımız bir hikayedir. Oldukça uzun bir zaman önce yazılmış olsa da daha yeni sandığın içerisinden gün ışığına çıkıyor. : D </p>
<p>Keyifli okumalar..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senor Who

SENOR WHO

Kahve kokusunu içine çekmekle meşgul olan Norman, Kate’in önüne koyduğu dosyalara itinayla sırtını dönüp kupasından koca bir yudum alır. Kumral kadın ona sadece gözlerini devirmekle yetinmiş masasına otururken ekler.  
“Er ya da geç kaçınılmaz olanla yüzleşmen gerekeceğini biliyorsun değil mi?” 

Norman pek de bilmeyi umursuyor gibi duymuyor önce kendi kaçınılmazlarına bakması cevabını verir. Tekrar masasına dönerken Cas de Jensen’ın masasının üzerine oturarak dağıttığı kalemlerini dizmekle ilgilenir. Bilgisayar tıkırtılarının arasında son kalemini de diğerinin yanına yerleştirecek olan mavi gözlü adam birden ayağa fırladığında, Norman kupasının arkasından ona bakar. 

Cas daha ağzını açamadan asansörün kat göstergesi öttüğünde, kahvesinin daha yarısına gelebilmiş olan Norman da ayağa kalkar. Kapılar açılıpta içeriden mekanik sesler gelmeye başladığında kaşlarını çatar. 

Asansörün içindeki uğultu dışarı çıkıpta koridora girdiğinde bir kaç kişinin ağzı açılır. Paslanmış metalle kaplı, neredeyse bir insan boyunda olan mutfak eşyasını andıran mekanik şey bir kaç metre daha ilerleyip durduğunda Norman şaşkın, tek konuşan olur.  
“Sen de birinin akrabası çıkarsan ciddi psikolojik desteğe ihtiyacım olacak.” Mekanik şeyin belli ki gözü olan uzvu parlar, kollarını sağa sola sanki açı ayarlıyormuş gibi çevirirken en az görüntüsü kadar metal olan sesi yankılanır.  
“Yok-Et!” 

Kolundan çıkan minik ışın Norman’ın elindeki kupayı bulduğunda, yere düşen seramiğin parçalanışıyla çeveye dağılan kahvenin kokusu bir olur. 

***

Birden patlayan alarma gözünü bile kırpmayan James merdivenlerden indiğinde gördüğü pek de beklediği bir şey değil önünde duran zımbırtıya bakar.  
“Masamda neden tuzlukların gezdiğini biri bana açıklasın!” 

Norman açıklama yapmaktan çok silahını kahvesini patlatan tuzluğun kafasına boşaltmakla meşgül, onun yerine Cas cevapladı.  
“Açıklamayı yapacak olan kişi de şimdi geliyor efendim.” James buna gözlerini devirerek neden şaşırmadığını söyler. 

Sarışın adam bir adım daha atamadan masasının ortasında bu kez de yanıp sönerek bir polis kulübesi belirdiğinde kaşlarını kaldırarak mavi kapıya döner. Kapı bir kaç saniyenin ardından yıkılırcasına açılıp içinden yüzünde kocaman bir keyif ifadesi ile fesli bir adam çıkar. 

Fesli adam papyonunu düzelterek hızla topukları üzerine dönerken görüş alanına mekanik tuzluk girdiğinde durup ceketinden çıkardığı şeyi üzerine tutarak vızırdamasına neden olur. Adam bir de sesin ardından kolları düşen tuzluğun başını patpatladığında James bu kadarının yettiğini düşünerek dikkatini üzerine çeker.  
“Bu şeyin sahibi sen misin?” Adam ani bir hızla ona döndüğünde gözleri parlar. Elindeki şeyi bu kez de sarışının burnuna tutarak, ne çıktığına bakar. Cevap bulamadığında yeni bir soru bulmuşçasına ayrı bir keyifle sorar.  
“Sen nesin?” James ona gözlerini kısarak karşılık verir.  
“Sen kimsin?” Papyonlu adam çevresine bakınarak gözleriyle her bir köşeyi keşfederken kulübesinin çıkardığı sesle yüzüne bir de gülümseme eklenir.  
“SINCLAIR!” James adamı baştan aşağı süzdükten sonra sesi merak dolu sorar.  
“Sen mi?” Fesli adam kaşlarını çatarak kafasını eğip kendine bakar ardından sanki çoktan söylemiş ama kimse anlamamış gibi ilan eder.  
“Ben Doktor’um, sen Sinclair’sın!”  
“Doktor? Doktor Kim?” Doktor olduğunu söyleyen adam elindeki zımbırtısıyla onu işaret eder:  
“Kesinlikle!” 

James yine bir bilinmeyenle uğraşacağını farkederken gittikçe sinirleniyor, konuşur:  
"Evet, evet anlaşıldı. Her zamanki kısımları atlayalım.. Sen, her kimsen, şu anda benim masamdasın, ve sanırım yine birilerini sorgu odasına tıkıp bir bir şeyler öğreneceğimiz kısma geldik... Norman, hallet lütfen, zorluk çıkartmayın bana.."

Norman kahvesini patlatan tuzluktan öcünü almış olan adama bakarken eğlenmeye başlamış, memnuniyetle der ve garip adama yürürken, mavi kutunun içinden muzur bir ses yükselir:  
"Sorgu odası mı? Eğlenceli olacağa benziyor.. Hadi Rory, bu tatlı şeyi bekletmeyelim!"

Kapıdan sarkan kız uzun ve kızıl, yüzünde sanki lunaparka gelmiş gibi bir ifade, arkaya uzattığı eliyle bıkkın görünen bir adamı çekerek yürümeye başlar. Adı büyük ihtimalle Rory olan adamsa James'in parıldayan mavi gözleriyle ve etrafındaki süper şık takımla karşı karşıya geldiğinde yüzünü buruşturarak:  
"Bu sefer kesinlikle yandık.." diye mırıldanır..

İlk gelen fesli kahraman ise adamın sorunlarıyla ya da kızın James'e sapladığı bakışları ve attığı gülümsemelerle ilgilenmiyor, konuşur.  
“Hakkınızda şikâyetler var Sinclair.” James polis kulibesine bakış atarak kollarını göğsünde birleştirdiğinde Doktor devam eder.  
“Zaman sizden şikâyet ediyor!” 

“Sorgu odasından vazgeçip hastanenin nöroloji bölümüne göndermeme çok az kaldı bilmelisin.” 

Doktor denen adam ise sanki James'in ne onun hakkında düşündükleriyle hiç ilgilenmiyor, ya da daha önce pek çok kez deli veya eksik olmakla itham edilmiş, ona bakmadan geldiği yöne döner, mavi kutuyu da geçerek biraz önce tuzluğun çıktığı asansöre ulaşıp yine elindeki şeyi vızırdatarak kendi kendine mırıldanır, yeşil ışıklar saçan çubuğu hor bir şekilde salladıktan sonra yine de beklediği cevabı alamamış olacak ki, James'e dönerek devam eder:

"Sorgu odası diyorduk? Tam da geliş amacımıza uygun bir yer! Birinin zamanla neden bu kadar oynandığını sorgulamasının zamanı gelmişti zaten!"

Herkes adamın bol ünlemli cümlelerini dinlerken, son sözleri havada asılı kalır, genç masa olayı tenis maçı gibi izlerken Loret rahatsızca kıpırdanır, yanındaki Opal'e fısıldar:  
"Adam insan değil. İblis de değil.. Hatta benim tanrıça güçlerimin alanına bile zar zor giren bir tür!"

Opal'in gözleri bununla yavaşça büyürken, artık bir vampir olmasa da her zaman kulakları keskin olan James için son damla da düşer ve tam sert bir şekilde Doktor zımbırtısına dönerken kızıl kız konuşur: 

"Bak sarışın, benim Doktorum açıklamada biraz yetersiz olabilir, ama ben değilim.. Kısaca, yaptığınız bütün silmeler ve geri çevirmeler her zaman tüm evreni ve zamanı etkiledi, ve ben büyük ihtimalle sizin yüzünüzden duvarımda aptal bir çatlakla büyüdüm, yani ne kadar yakışıklı olsan da kızma hakkına sahip olan sen değilsin.."

Norman arkada sırıtarak kızı süzüyorken Kate ona gözlerini devirir, Jensen uzun süreceğe benziyor diyerek bir masaya tünediğinde bu kez bezmiş James etrafına bakar.. Herkes sorgu odasını çoktan unutmuş, köprü de dışardaki gözlere kapatılmış, herkes birden ortalarına düşen üçlüye bakıyorken ilk kendini toparlayan bu kez Jason olur: 

"Asansörle hayatımıza giren insanlara her ne kadar alışmış olsak da, sanırım her seferinde daha fazla geriliyoruz.. Ben Jason Sinclair, masa esas üyesiyim, ve hiçbiriniz daha kendinizi tam olarak tanıtmadınız.."

Doktor "Ben tanıttım! Amy, anlamıyorlar-" diye mızırdanırken, güzel kız Jason'a çoktan gözlerini kilitlemiş, yüzünde zafer dolu bir ifade, konuşur: 

"Sinclair'lerin kanı fazla sıcak akıyor galiba.. Ben Amy Pond, bu Doktor, bu Rory, ve sen çok tatlısın.."

Rory arkada gözlerini devirirken her an elini yüzüne kapatabilecek gibi duruyor, özür diler gibi parmağında bir yüzük olan ve büyük ihtimalle bu yabancı dünyadaki yabancı insanlardan biriyle evli olan adama bakar. Amy'nin gözleri herkesin üzerinde dolaşıyorken Brian ve Norman'ın üzerinden zıplayıp Jensen'in üzerinde durur, öbür tarafta onu izleyen Loret'se arzuyu hissetmesine rağmen kızın arkasındaki adama olan sevgisi daha önce ulaşmışken kafası karışmış şaşkınlıkla Opal'e döner..  
Opal ise kollarını kavuşturmuş, her an James'in patlamasını bekliyor, gelenlerin pek çok şeyi kurcalayacağını anladığından beri atamadığı sıkıntıyı tekrar yok saymaya çalışır..

***

''Pekâlâ, Opal, Loret, Julian ofisime. Norman başkansın. Evrenimi döndür.'' Norman kızıla bakarken sırıtır ve başını sallarken, Kate herkese kahve getirmeye gider.

Opal kapıdan girer girmez ''Neler oluyor James kim bu insanlar? Zamanı geri aldığımızı nereden bilebilirler o konuyu Jack'le halletmiştik!'' James bilmiyorum derken Loret ve Julian'a döner. Loret ''Bilmiyorum James adam çok farklı insan ya da iblis değil benim bildiğim hiçbir tür değil tanrıçalık sınırlarımın dışında.'' Julian ''Adamın boyut gücü ya da sihir gücü olduğunu olduğunu sanmıyorum ne yapıyorsa elindeki yeşil şeyle yapıyor.'' James hiçbir şey dememiş diğerlerini izlemeye devam eder.

Fesli adam sanki birşey arıyormuş gibi elindeki yeşil şeyi her yere tutar bakar sonra yüzünü buruştururken Amy masanın birine oturmuş onu izliyordur. O sırada Kate elinde kahvelerle gelir kızıl kız ve Norman kahvelere atılır ve birbirine sırıtırken Kate gözlerini devirerek sıradakine gider. Norman fesli adamın yanına giderek sorar ''İçinden çıktığınız şey sizin için küçük değil mi?'' Doktor güler ve parmaklarını şıklatırken şey'in kapısı açılır. Norman masada başına bunca şey gelmesine, sihirlere, boyutlara alışmış olmasına rağmen gene de şaşırır.  
''Bu da ne böyle?''  
Doktor kulübenin kapısına dayanır tahtaları hafifçe okşarken konuşur ''Bu TARDİS, benim seksi, ihtiyar kızım.'' Norman ''TARDİS de ne?'' derken sabırsız bir adam, Doktor, çileden çıkarken konuşur ''Uzayda ve Zamanda İzafi Boyut. Size okulda ne öğretiyorlar böyle?''

James ofiste diğerleriyle beraber düşünürken konuşur ''Hermes'' Hermes belirirken sana nasıl yardımcı olabilirim James der. ''Bana Ares'i çağırır mısın lütfen?'' Hermes yokolurken birden Ares belirir ''Umarım önemlidir James.'' James önemli derken devam eder  
''Aşağıya üç kişi geldi Ares onları okumanı istiyorum farklı olan şey boyut asansöründen değil kendi taşıtlarıyla geldiler.''  
''Bunun için Lorelai'yi çağırsan daha iyi değil mi?''  
''Hayır, ben negatif duyguları istiyorum saldırganlık kötülük gibi. Kahveyi bile sevmezlerse haberim olacak Ares anladın mı beni'' Ares öflerken tamam der aşağı inerler.

***

Hiçbir yere veya zamana ait değillermiş gibi görünen davetsiz misafirlerin biraz uzağında durmuş James'in isteğini bu kez gönüllüce yerine getiren Ares, en son kızla uğraşmaya karar vermiş , içindeki özgürlüğü ve savaşma isteğini keşfetmek için sırıtarak onu süzer.. Daha önceki incelemelerinde ilk görünüşte sünepe olan adamın içinde eski bir savaşçının fedakar özelliklerini barındırdığını fark etmiş, muhtemelen birden fazla kez birileri için ölecek adamı incelemekten vazgeçince ikince adama yönelmişken, kendine Doktor diyen bu adamın içindeki karanlığın ve yalnızlığın gücü onu bile ürkütmüşken, kıza gelince işte şimdi eğlenmeye başladığını farkeder.. 

Kızıl kız tam bir canavar ki Ares'in kızıl canavarlara karşı deneyimi var, pek çok erkekten daha savaşçıyken Ares onun hayatında karşılaşacağı daha büyük savaşları da hissetmiş, biraz üstüne gitmeye karar verirken sırıtır..

***

James ofisten çıkmış diğerleri giderken Loretle arkada kalırken konuşur  
''Senin de onları okumanı istiyorum hiçbir boş nokta kalmamalı hatta ilk fesliden başla.''  
Loret kaşlarını çatsa da sesini çıkarmaz başıyla onaylarken Jason görünür. James ilerlemeye devam ederken Jason konuşur  
''Okumanı istedi değil mi?'' Loret iç çeker köprüye yürümeye devam ederken kocası yandan ona sarılır kolunu hafifçe sıkarken babasının mantıklı olduğunu biliyor itiraz etmez. Loret köprüye girdiğinde fesliye bakınır. Fesli ona dikkat etmiyor Loret buna alışkın değil onu izlemeye devam eder.  
Garip bir adamdır bu kafasında bir fes var ki Loret onların üretiminin yıllar öncesinden durdurulduğunu biliyor nereden bulduğunu merak eder. Üzerinde kareli bi ceket ve gömlek var gömlekte bordo bir papyon takılı, pantalonun paçaları biraz kısayken doktor incelendiğinin farkında değil tornavidasıyla oynamaya devam eder. Doktor elindeki tornavidasiyla kimin hangi türden olduguna bakıyor herkesi sırayla inceliyorken Loret yoluna çıkar biçimli kaşlarından birini kaldırır.  
Doktor tornavidayi ona da tutarken Loret'in bakışları bir an aşağı iner sonra onun gözlerine yeniden çıkarken Doktor tornavidasına basar, tornavida birden delirmiş kıvılcımlar çıkarırken Doktor bağırarak elindekini attığında gözleri kocaman Lorete bakakalır. Doktor derin nefeslerle sakinleşmeye çalışırken ki iki kalbi olan birisi için bu zor bir eylem konuşur:

"Daha önce soniğimi bozan kimse olmamıştı KİMSİN SEN!?" 

Loret sakince ona bakmaya devam ediyor Doktoru baştan aşağı süzer ve cevaplar  
"Loret Sinclair" Doktor bir ona birde ilerde konuşan James'e bakarken ilişkilerini anlamaya çalışır. Bunu çok açık yapmış olacak ki Loret açıklama ihtiyacı hisseder:

"James'in oğluyla evliyim ve Olimposun seks tanrıçasıyım ayrıca seni okumam bunun icinde öpüşmemiz gerek." Doktor şoka girmis, düşüncelerinin hızına konuşma hızı yetişemiyor:  
"Olim- Bir NESİN?!"

"Olimposun seks tanrıçasıyım." Doktor bunu beklemiyor ama Loret'in ona doğru bir adım atması daha da beklenmedik, panik olur yavaş yavaş gerilemeye başlar ama köprü sonsuza kadar gitmiyor arkasında duvarı hissedince derin bir nefes alarak durur panikle:  
"Gallifrey askina neden herkes beni öpmek zorunda neden kimse Rory veya Amy'i öpmüyor?!" derken Loret hafifce sırıtır kaşını kaldırarak aralarındaki mesafeyi biraz daha kapatır:  
"Seni öpecek ve içindeki negatif duygularla seks gücünü okuyacağım tamamen zararsız." Aralarındaki mesafe biraz daha kapanırken Doktor sıkışmış, kafasını silkeleyerek kurtulmaya çalışır ama karşısındaki kadın bir tanrıça hemde bir seks tanrıçası nereye kaçabileceğini düşünür. Loret tanrıça olsa da bir kadın istenmediğini anlayınca sinirlenmeyi engelleyemez adama sıkı bir öpücük vermeyi kafasına koyar.

Köprüde herkes kendi halinde bir anda ortaya çıkan yabancılar her zaman olduğu gibi gene bir süreliğine kanıksanmış gün normal seyrine dönüyor, kenarlarda bir yerde Loret karşısındaki erkeği süzüyordur. Doktor tornavidasını tekrar eline almış hasarı kontrol ediyor dikkati dağılmış Loret'in kendisine ilerlediğini duymaz. Doktor kafasını kaldırdığında karşısında bir tanrıça bulur ne olduğunu anlayamadan Loret yükselir Doktorun dudaklarını bulur. Doktor ona eğilen kadınla ne olduğunu her zamanki gibi ilk anda anlamazken kollarını deli gibi sallar ne yapacağını bilemez. Ellerini deli gibi sallaması birinin dikkatini çekmiş, Amy masanın birinde oturmuş keyifle onları izliyordur. Doktor karşısındaki kadına cevap vermemeye çalışsa da karşısındaki tanrıça onu ceketinin yakalarından tutmuş kendine iyice eğer. Loret karşısındaki adamın içindekileriyle hayrete düşmüş birini bu kadar acıyı, hüznü ve sevgiyi aynı anda nasıl barındırdığını anlamaya çalışır kendi tanrıça haline bile bunlar fazla gelirken kalbinin ağırlaştığını hisseder. Kalbi bu kadar olayı kaldıramaz Lorette adamın seks gücünü falan okumayı unuturken ruhuna bakar.

Derin bir hüznü ve acıyı içinde taşıyordur bu adam kaybettiklerinin yasını hala tutuyor gelecekte yaşayacağı kayıplardansa haberi yok Loret gözlerinin dolmasını engelleyemez. Bu kadar kötü şeyin ortasında gene de güzel şeyler var bu seferde adamın içindeki sevgi Loreti sımsıcak yapar. En büyük pay arkadaki mavi kulübeye ait Loret şaşırsa da belli etmez Doktoru öpmeye devam eder, mavi kulübeden sonra siyah saçlı yıpranmış gri bir elbisesi olan kadın var Loret ona ''Seksi'' diye seslenildiği görmüş Doktorun dudaklarına hafifçe güler, sesini çıkarmaz. Diğer büyük pay onunla beraber gelen erkekle kadına ait bu adamın onlara sıkı sıkı tutunmasıyla şaşkına dönmüş sıradaki yüze bakar. Sırada bir kadın varken Loret kadının güzel olduğunu düşünür, kadının sarışın kıvırcık saçları var yeşil gözlerine bir muzurluk hakimken bu kadın Doktorun sevdiği kadın ona tatlım diyorken kadın Doktor'un ruhuna kazınmış birbirlerini her yerde bulacaklar ama sonları gene de mutlu değil, bu kadarı Loret'e yetmiş yavaşça adamın dudaklarından ayrılır, gözlerini açar.

***

Yeni gelen üçlü birden masanın gündemine oturmuş, Ares ilerde Doktor'u öpen Loret'i izliyor, ona kadar ulaşan güç ve karışıklık gittikçe sinirlerini kabartmaya başlıyorken, ilerde kollarını sağa sola sallayan Doktor'un şapşallığı onun kaşlarını daha da çatmasına neden olur, bu kadar güçlü biri nasıl bu kadar naif görünebiliyordur? Kısa bir süre sonra adamdan ayrılan Loret'in gözlerini açtıktan sonra hafifçe sendelediğini görürken çatılmış kaşları bu sefer havaya kalkar, bu işe bir de kendisi el atmaya karar verir..

Kolundan tuttuğu güzel kadını koridorda sürüklerken bir kapıyı açtığı gibi içeri girer, hışımla dönerken sorar:  
"Sendelemek ne demek? Loret sen adamı okuyamıyordun nerdeyse! Kim bunlar, kimler ki biz onların karşısında zorlanıyoruz? Biz anlamıyoruz, biz ellerindekileri bilmiyoruz nasıl olur bu?"

Loret savaş tanrısının karşısında yine genç bir kıza dönmüş, onun esip kükremesi karşısında normalde sessiz kalmayacakken bu kez kafasının karışıklığı inadından üstün gelir, duvara yaslanarak konuşur:  
"Bilmiyorum. Gerçekten Ares, bizim şimdiye kadar çok karşılaştığımız bir cins değil o adam! Benden yaşlı değil belki ama bulunduğu ırk benden yaşlı! Ve tahminimce yok olmuşlar, Doktor'un kaybı o kadar büyük ki! Tanıdığı herkesi tek tek kaybetmiş, sevgisi saklı, fazla güçlü olduğu için derinde saklı, sendelememin nedeni oydu, adam birçok hayat, birçok aşk birçok kayıp barındırıyor ruhunda! İki kalbi var Ares, daha önce böyle bir şeyle karşılaşmadım ben!"

Ares hala burnundan soluyor, o zaman daha basit olduğundan emin olduğu insanlara bakacağını söyler, daha Loret ne nasıl diye soramadan hışımla girmiş oldukları ofisten çıkarak Amy'ye ilerlemeye başlar..

Masada oturan kızıl kız güzel dudaklarının uçları kıvrılmış, sanki tüm günlerini evren başkanlarıyla birlikte masada geçiriyormuş gibi rahatça bacak bacak üstüne atmış, önünden geçen seksi adamların sırtlarını inceliyorken, esen rüzgarın farkına varır.. 

Etrafına bakındığında bir an hala öpücüğün şokunu yaşadığından köşede dikilen Doktor'u görmezden gelerek kafasını çevirerek Rory'yi aramasına rağmen bulamayınca kaşlarını çatar, ama o büyük bir çocuk diyerek çok üstünde durmazken birden kolundan yakalanarak kızgın rüzgarın kaynağına düşer..

Ares kızın şaşkınlıkla açılan ağzından faydalanarak ona daha fazla yerden dokunur, tüm sırlarını ve anılarını sökebileceğini ispat etmek istercesine onu tüketirken kızın ilk şaşkınlığı attığında onu kızgınlıkla itmekle çekmek arasında gidip gelmesinden eğlenerek içten içe sırıtır..

Amy'nin kafasında gördüğü fırtına gibi dönen iki yüz, ama sahte sünepeninki sık sık çıkıyorken, kızın itme fikrinde olmasının tek nedeninin o adam olduğunu gördüğünde gözlerini devirir, bu sefer onunla savaşma niyetinde olan kızdan tüm gücünü esirger, ve kızın "benim oğlanlarım" olarak nitelendirdiği iki adamı görmezden gelerek zihninin daha gerisinde kalan asıl gelme sebeplerine yoğunlaşır..

Gözünün önünde çakan resimler hiç de iç açıcı değil, duvarındaki çatlaktan korkan küçük bir kızın zamanla içindeki cesareti büyüterek kendisinin bazı meleklerinden bile daha savaşçı bir kadına dönüşmesini adım adım izlerken, beyninin tanrıdan çok erkek olan bir köşesi de ona kızın oldukça iyi öpüşen bir insan olduğunu fısıldar..

Ziyaretçilerin gelişinin kötü niyetli olmadığını ve gerçekten de zamanlardaki karışıklıkların onlara verdiği zararı telafi etmek için geldiklerini anlayınca da kendini zorla genç kadından ayırır ve gözlerini açtıktan sonra onu hafifçe iterek kendinden uzaklaştırır ve etrafına bakarken gözleri James'i arar..

Ares'in gözleri merdivenin tepesinde sırıtarak onları izleyen James'i bulana kadar ağzı açık ve masaya yaklaşmış pek çok kişinin üzerinden geçince, sırıtmaktan kendini alamaz.. Belki bu zaman gezginini biraz daha ağırlayabilirlerdir, kim bilir? 

***

Pek çok okuma ve okunmanın ardından bir şekilde yoğun ilginin ortasından kaçmayı başarmış olan Doktor elindeki soniği duvarlara tutarak binanın sağını solunu incelemeye devam eder. Duvarların içerisinde gezen güçler senelerin birlikteliğini göstermek ister gibi birbirlerine karışmış tek bir renk olmuşlar, soniğin her bir dokunuşunda tanımadığı gücün varlığını reddederek cevapları saklamaya devam eder. 

Açıkça gözünün önünde olanlardansa saklı olan şeyleri çok daha fazla sevmiş olan adam bundan sıkılmak yerine her seferinde hevesi artarak derinlere bakar. Duvarların, koridorların ve merdivenlerin yönlerine aldırmadan ilerlerken sonunda çıktığı alanın enerjisi adımlarının kesilmesine neden olur. 

Karşısında Tardis’in ruh hali gibi değişken renklerle dolu en az onun kadar nefes kesici ve kendini göründüğünden büyük hissettiriyor tekrar adım attığının farkında olmayan adam kafasındaki fesi indirerek kendine kalkan yapar. 

***

Doktor kendini nasıl olduğunu anlayamadan bir sürü insanın arasında bulmuş, bir süre öylece durmasının ardından yüzünün de oluşmaya başlayan gülümsemeyle birlikte kollarını havaya kaldırır. Sanki bu çok önemli bir geçiş anıymış gibi hareketlerini yavaşlatan adam saniyelerin ardından kendini sallamaya başladığında o da enerjiye karışır. 

Kendini iyice dansa kaptırmış olan adam bir anda kulağından çekildiğinde vücut bütünlüğü adına çekimi takip eder. Pistten çıkarıldığı anda karşısında biricik karısının kıvırcık saçlarını görürken kendi yüzündeki gülümsemenin aksine kısık gözlerle karşılaşır. 

“Sizi bir süreliğine yalnız bırakıyorum ve olana bak. Kendinizi masa yönetimine mi atıyorsunuz.”  
“Ama soru, soru her yerde, her gezegende bir parçası var. Savaşçı gezegende kılıç çizimleri, büyücülerin asası, kazıda buldukları madalyon.. Her şey burayı işaret ediyor. TARDIS de beliren küreyi hatırlamıyor musun? Orada anlattıkları..”  
“Doktor gitmemiz gerekiyor.”  
“Ama daha sorunun cevabını almadım.”  
“Hangi soru?” Doktor çok önemli bir bilgiyi paylaşmak üzere olduğunu belli eder gibi sarışın kadının kulağına yaklaşır ve fısıldar.  
“James bir ne?”

***

James beklenmedik konuklarının neler karıştırdığını öğrenmek için köprüye giderken karşısına çıkan görevliyle durur. Gözlüklü adam elinde tuttuğu şeyi uzatarak konuşur:  
“Bunu barda bulmuşlar Senor. Taramalarda sadece bir günlük olduğu sonucuna ulaşıldı.” 

James mavi kapaklı defteri eline alırken hafifçe gülümser. Zamanın ona kızmak yerine belki de bunu ulaştırmak istediğini düşünür. Parmağını sert kapağa vurarak en eski dostu olmuş evreni anar. 

“Bakalım bir sonraki maceramızda kaşımıza neler çıkaracaksın.” 

THE END..


End file.
